


Retaliation

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, S&M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Following Mikleo's control and teasing a couple of weeks prior, Sorey decides to show what exactly those two words mean.





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back with more shameless, kinky smut! This is a sequel to part four, so if you haven't already, you may want to read that first (no issues if you don't, though).
> 
> Thank you to the anon who gave me a few suggestions on that one! I was thinking of doing Sorey's turn, and when I read the one about the torturous teasing, I was just like... Yes. As teasing is something I love VERY much for these two and I wanted to write something which takes the teasing a wee bit further. I'm sorry, however, if there are typos; a long day today has been rough on my health, so I might have missed something on my last proofread. (which I try to avoid at all costs)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sorey and Mikleo's last night of passion left the latter in waiting.

Days passed with Sorey showing no sign of planning anything, the time they managed to sneak away together never quite long enough. He was his usual self at first, not speaking any differently, or giving any hints – his eyes stayed the same, nothing hidden behind them. At first, Mikleo had been disappointed. But before long, there was just a small shift in Sorey's demeanour.

This shift began subtly, so much so that attention had to be paid to it in order to notice. Slightly more frequent glances, touches lingering a little longer than usual – it was hardly different than their everyday life. But then, as though biding his time, Sorey seemed to be getting slightly more forward, though it still might have been unnoticeable to anyone else. His stares, both friendly and blank, lasted longer, as though he was contemplating something when looking at Mikleo. His usual grabs of Mikleo's wrist to pull him towards things which caught his eye, the arms he lopped around Mikleo's shoulders – whilst it might have been Mikleo's imagination, he could have sworn they were slightly more forceful. Just enough to notice the increase in strength, the stronger hold keeping Mikleo in place even when they were outside. This assumption caused him to shudder.

It wasn't as though his session with Sorey had been utterly controlling. He quite simply hadn't wanted it to be as such. But taking at least some control and teasing Sorey was an excuse for him to retaliate. It wasn't as though Sorey _needed_ an excuse; he'd happily do what he wanted regardless of the circumstance. But if there _was_ a possible reason for him to act, as small as it may be, Mikleo knew that Sorey wouldn't miss the opportunity.

The wait left Mikleo in anticipation. He was growing fairly impatient, but didn't confront Sorey. He was curious about how he was going to go about it, when exactly he'd choose to do so and, admittedly, he was enjoying the waiting. It built up his curiosity, his excitement – the longer one yearned for contact, the more satisfying it was when it came.

This waiting also caused him to not be able to predict when exactly Sorey wanted to do what he had in mind. It was their usual night in the inn, the seraphs wandering and Rose likely with them. This on its own didn't arise any suspicions – they had been doing this for _weeks,_ because apparently, Rose was convinced that every night was what she called their 'alone time', even though they were too exhausted a lot of the time after a long day. This lack of suspicion caused Mikleo to go about the night normally. Their shoes had been kicked off, Sorey's cloak discarded as they simply cuddled up to each other to read, Mikleo's head resting on his shoulder. It was peaceful and content with no sign of any other motives in mind. Or at least, that's how it appeared to be.

“I'm going to get changed,” Mikleo spoke up eventually, deciding his usual attire was starting to become uncomfortable. Sorey smiled in response, the smile growing when Mikleo pecked him on the lips before sliding off the bed. His steps began to take him over to the wardrobe, where his spare clothes and pyjamas were currently being stored. After such a calm night, he didn't bother to keep himself alert to noise, or to prepare himself for anything at all. This lack of preparation caused him to let out a small gasp when Sorey's hands were suddenly grasping his hips, pulling him back and closing the gap between their bodies.

“Sorey, what –” he started, trying to turn his head around, but one of Sorey's hands pushed it back, leaning it to the side, giving him an easier access to Mikleo's neck.

“Don't move,” Sorey ordered, his breath against Mikleo's ear, before his hand removed itself from Mikleo's head to pull the zip down on his clothing, allowing him to pull the collar down to press his lips against Mikleo's neck. His other hand, far from forgotten, edged from Mikleo's hip to his backside, squeezing a round cheek roughly. Mikleo's bit down on his lip, unable to continue once Sorey was sucking at his skin, needing to inhale sharply at teeth grazing against it. He became aware of just how close their bodies were against each other when Sorey's crotch grinded against him. He was desperate now to turn around, to just see the desire in Sorey's eyes, but as soon as his head began to turn, the hand which had been squeezing him through his trousers suddenly lifted and fell down with a slap, a gasp escaping from his lips.

“Don't make me repeat myself.”

Mikleo nodded slowly, sighing as Sorey's lips made it back to his neck, his spare hand unzipping Mikleo's clothes a little more so his hand could trail inside, brushing lightly against his nipple. The fingers simply stroked teasingly against his skin for a moment, his other hand now just as gentle. Even his body pressing against Mikleo had seemed to grow less forceful as though he was biding his time. Then the fingers against his torso suddenly squeezed one of his nipples, releasing a whimper from him as it was twisted. Sorey's grinding against him seemed to become rougher in an instant, his legs seeming as though they were losing their function when Sorey's hand moved to the increasing bulge in his trousers, massaging through the material. Unsure of how Sorey would respond to it but needing something to hold onto, Mikleo's hands finally placed themselves behind him and onto the side of Sorey's thighs. Sorey didn't seem to mind – in fact, he seemed to be pleased. He bit down onto Mikleo's neck, placing a couple of kisses against the red skin and nibbling at his earlobe before murmuring into his ear.

“Already getting weak?” he asked, sounding amused. “You're going to need to work on that if you're going to get through tonight.”

The movements against him settled, but he soon found out way. As Mikleo caught his breath, Sorey edged around him, bending down to slide an arm under Mikleo's legs, easily scooping him into his arms. Mikleo's hand only had mere seconds to loosely grasp onto Sorey's shirt before he was thrown down onto the bed, Sorey looming over him in an instant. He grinned, one hand laid on the bed besides Mikleo, the other brushing his fringe out of his face, circlet gleaming from the light above them. The fingers trailed down his cheek, the touch gentle. Silent, he then shifted his hand to the back of Mikleo's head, forcing him up into a kiss.

The contact burned through him immediately, kissing back determinedly with his arms wrapping against Sorey's neck, wanting as little space between them as possible now he finally had Sorey like this again. He was also clearly not the only one who had been yearning for this, either; Sorey's body had lowered, their crotches brushing against each other – but it was far too lightly. Mikleo bucked his hips upwards in an attempt to bring himself closer to Sorey, but the hand resting on the bed was pushing Mikleo down in an instant, a low growl escaping Sorey's lips. Slightly taken aback, Mikleo's return of their kiss slowed, bringing Sorey the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, earning a muffled moan in response. The hand on the back of Mikleo's neck rose to grasp at the bottom of his hair, fingers tightening around the strands, fixing his head in place. His other hand trailed away from the hip he had forced down, stroking against Mikleo's trousers slowly, touch still light.

Already feeling frustrated of not being touched anywhere near as much as he wanted, Mikleo's hands trailed down to the buttons of Sorey's shirt, hoping to get some sort of reaction. He received just that, releasing a small whimper at Sorey's grip on his hair becoming tighter, scalp stinging pleasurably. Sorey pulled apart from the kiss, the hand that had been on Mikleo's crotch now grabbing his chin, locking their eyes together.

“Place your hands either side of your head,” he ordered. “And _don't_ move them. Okay?”

“Okay,” Mikleo responded quietly, unable to nod his head from Sorey's hold on him. He rested his arms down on the bed, welcoming another kiss from Sorey. Though his hair hadn't been released, the hand on his chin lowered, unzipping Mikleo's coat fully. Sorey simply stroked his hand along the bare skin for a moment, as though he was merely appreciating it. Then they returned to their previous location further up his torso, fingers running along his nipple. He let out a gasp when Sorey suddenly pulled his head back away from the kiss, fingers pinching. Sorey's mouth now returned to Mikleo's neck, causing him to shudder as rough kisses were planted down his throat slowly, sucking once they reached his collarbone. The mouth then trailed lower, fingers moving when his tongue lapped over Mikleo's nipple, smirking when he felt Mikleo's body shiver from the sensation. His eyes opened to watch Mikleo grasp at the sheets when his teeth grazed over the other, sucking down onto it.

“ _Ah,_ Sorey –”

He lingered there for several moments, happily watching the shut eyes and flushed cheeks of Mikleo, before his head lowered down to Mikleo's chest again. His hand trailed down as he did so, edging under Mikleo's trousers, hand massaging his testicles through his underwear. He was waiting for the begging, the pleading for more – the exact temptations were running through Mikleo's mind. He yearned for more than this, for the fabric separating Sorey's touch was quickly becoming agitating.

“Sorey, _please –”_

“Please what?” Sorey responded, raising up from Mikleo with a smirk. Mikleo held in a frustrated groan when Sorey's hand was back out of his trousers, stroking circular motions on a prominent hip bone.

“Just – just pull them down. Stop _teasing.”_

Sorey let out a laugh, hand finally releasing Mikleo's hair to pat his cheek. “It's funny, because that's exactly what you were doing the other week, wasn't it?” Sorey's hands were then quick to settle on Mikleo's waist, pulling him up so they were both sat up straight. Slowly, Sorey pulled the clothes off Mikleo's torso, discarding them to the floor. He edged closer, his knee resting against Mikleo's crotch, the seraph gulping as strands of hair were pushed away from his face. The motion was gentle, but the previous amusement and playfulness which had been in Sorey's expression was gone. “Only that was nothing,” Sorey then said quietly, his thumb rubbing over Mikleo's lip. “Not compared to how _I_ can be.”

Mikleo expected their lips to meet again when Sorey leaned in closer, but he merely smirked once their lips were barely apart, pushing Mikleo away from him. He slid off the bed, eyes fixing back on Mikleo as soon as his feet touched the floor.

“You wanted your trousers off so badly, so take them off now,” Sorey commanded. “Then I want you to kneel with your arms behind your back. Got it?”

“Perfectly,” Mikleo said, a slight shake in his voice. It was picked up by Sorey, who grinned in response.

“No need to be nervous,” he said. “At least, not _much.”_

Mikleo didn't have any words to answer with, simply choosing to go through with Sorey's first command. He shuffled out of his trousers first, then his underwear followed. He let out a sigh of relief from the release, wanting immediately to touch himself even for just a moment, but Sorey's gaze was burning through him. Even when Sorey was now crouching on the floor, apparently searching, Mikleo didn't dare to do anything but put his arms behind his back. He had known from the start just how little tolerance Sorey had for disobedience this night.

“Ah, let's go for this first,” Sorey said, voice bright as though he was discussing something innocent. He smiled when he stood back up and his eyes landed on Mikleo, running a piece of fabric through his fingers. “Already waiting for me. That's what I like to see.”

He bent forward over the edge of the bed, pausing for a moment to stare into the beauty of Mikleo's eyes, losing himself in them before they were covered. Mikleo's body remained unflinching as Sorey tied the blindfold at the back of his head – slowly, as though he was appreciating every second of his control.

“There we go,” he said, pulling in Mikleo for a short kiss. “Keep your arms there, okay?”

Mikleo nodded, thankful to only be waiting moments before his ears picked up the sound of Sorey getting up again, feet taking him around the bed, to the back of Mikleo. The bed creaked slightly as Sorey slid onto it. He planted a soft kiss on Mikleo's shoulder, before looping something around his torso, upper arms and back. Mikleo could tell once it was continued to be pulled around him that it was a length of soft rope, though he was unable to see that it was white, chosen because Sorey didn't want to ruin his pure, ethereal paleness with anything harsher.

“Let me know if it's too tight,” Sorey murmured as he began to tie a knot, his fingers careful.

“I will.” He didn't have to see Sorey's face to know that he was smiling. Despite Mikleo telling him that he'd say if they were too tight, he could still feel Sorey's fingers slip underneath for that extra amount of reassurance and care.

Following this came the tying of his arms together – by now, he was sure that Sorey was doing this slowly in order to build up Mikleo's anticipation. It definitely was doing as such.

“Stay still,” he ordered quietly. Mikleo was half-tempted to squirm in response, but he knew that he'd be waiting even longer to receive anything in response, so he fought the urge. Sorey's voice implied a smile when he responded to Mikleo not moving a muscle. “That's a good boy.”

A couple of minutes later, Sorey finished his work at Mikleo's wrists. This was when his attitude seemed to change, his hand sliding down to the top of Mikleo's crack.

“Now then...” he said, the soft voice seeming entirely different than it had done so moments ago. His fingers stroked delicately down, just barely touching Mikleo's entrance. “What is it that you want, Mikleo?” His lips planted a kiss on the side of Mikleo's neck, head resting on his shoulder. He smirked at Mikleo inhaling sharply as Sorey moved his hand just a little bit closer; if he was any more so, the finger would be inserted, but there was no way he was doing that just yet. His fingers simply brushed lightly. “Do you want these inside you?”

Mikleo nodded, his breaths short. “You know I do, Sorey.”

“How badly?” Sorey whispered, his other hand trailing around Mikleo's body, brushing against his hip before stroking gently down his erection, a whimper escaping Mikleo. Sorey kissed behind Mikleo's ear, bringing his mouth higher to speak into it. “How badly do you want it, Mikleo?”

“You know how much I do,” Mikleo said, biting down onto his lip as Sorey's hand on his erection stroking back up, pace slightly quicker than previously.

“Apparently not enough.” Sorey smirked as Mikleo's gasp from Sorey's fingers continuing their strokes across his entrance teasingly. Mikleo couldn't stop himself, unable to prevent his body from reacting – his hips pushed back, and in an instant, he yelped as Sorey's fingers retreated, hand returning with a sharp slap. “What did I say about you moving?” he demanded lowly. Another few slaps of Sorey's hand left him whimpering, the stinging shooting sparks of pleasure through his body. “You're not allowed to do anything like that,” Sorey said, hand squeezing at one of the reddened cheeks. “You're mine, and _I_ decide what happens to you.” His head moved back closer to Mikleo's, smirk returning to his face. “The only way you have any decision over yourself is if you beg. And trust me, Mikleo,” Mikleo let out a whine as Sorey ran his thumb along the head of Mikleo's erection, “you are _definitely_ going to be begging.”

Sorey backed away from Mikleo, who felt the mattress rise slightly from some of Sorey's weight lifting from it. He lingered there, Mikleo having no idea what he was doing until he had returned. Once his fingers were trailing back over Mikleo's backside, he was easily able to feel the smoothness of lubrication.

“I'll ask you again,” he said, his index finger just barely inside. “How badly do you want me to be inside you?”

“Desperately,” Mikleo responded, voice slightly breathless, body shuddering when Sorey's hand returned to his member, movements slow. “ _Please,_ Sorey...”

“You can do better than that,” Sorey grinned. “Come on.”

“Fuck me Sorey, _please_ just fuck me –”

“Sorey?”

Mikleo was unsure, but spoke again. “Sir. Please, please just do it...”

His voice was increasingly becoming desperate, the touches against him too much to bear. They were too gentle, simply nowhere near enough for him. For a moment, he thought he finally achieved what he wanted, letting out a moan as Sorey's slipped his finger inside. But it was pulled out again far too quickly, Sorey letting out a sigh as he shuffled backwards, Mikleo almost falling from the sudden lack of weight pressing against him.

“What're you –”

“I changed my mind,” he replied simply, wiping the lube off on the bed. “I don't think you deserve that yet.”

“Y-You can't just –”

His words halted immediately when strong hands pushed his shoulders down onto the bed, Sorey leaning over him. His hand clasped Mikleo's face, bringing it closer to his.

“No answering back to me,” he said, before his voice became brighter, a hint of amusement evident there. “Besides, I already did.” His index and middle finger rested on Mikleo's bottom lip. “Open.”

Mikleo obliged, licking the fingers as they slid into his mouth, picturing the smirk which he knew was on Sorey's face in that moment of time.

“Maybe if you pleasure me first, I'll give you want you want,” Sorey pondered, fingers trailing deeper into Mikleo's mouth. One of the legs either side of Mikleo shifted over his own, resting between them and pushing forward, Mikleo's mouth opening further to release a gasp. “Does that sound good to you?”

Mikleo nodded, inhaling deeply when Sorey pulled his hand back. He swallowed when his ears picked up the faint sound of the unbuckling of Sorey's belt and the unzipping of his trousers. Hands on Mikleo's waist then lifted him up, Sorey keeping him there for a moment as he spoke.

“You better do a good job, otherwise you're not getting anything.”

“I will,” Mikleo responded, wincing slightly at Sorey's nails digging into his skin.

“No teasing, got it?”

Mikleo nodded, about to lower himself down before Sorey did it for him with a grasp at his hair. Mikleo tensed the muscles in his legs to keep him in position, having to make up for having no hands to support himself, though his shoulder was soon clasped to help fix him in place. With no warning but having not expected it anyway, Sorey's pushed Mikleo's head down, mouth immediately taking in Sorey length. He gagged slightly from the sudden force, before he didn't hesitate to start his rhythm, the last thing he wanted was giving Sorey an excuse to keep him waiting even longer. Once he had just begun to feel comfortable with his pace, Sorey spoke.

“Go faster. Harder.”

Mikleo did just that, facing slight difficulty from his position. Sorey began to thrust his hips in time with Mikleo, releasing a groan as Mikleo allowed his mouth to edge even lower down Sorey.

“ _Shit,_ Mikleo...”

Mikleo increased his speed further, letting out a muffled moan at the tightening of his hair, the hand roughly holding onto his shoulder. Teasing was all well and good for him at times, but _this_ was what he found himself often yearning for – having no choice but to give Sorey what he wanted, unable to move away, but not wanting to do so anyway.

The hand which had been on his shoulder shifted, stroking along his chest, his body telling him to gasp over the contact against his nipples but entirely unable to do so. He could feel his rhythm slowing for a moment, Sorey pinching when he was quick to notice.

“Don't slow down,” he ordered. “I want you to taste me.”

Sorey was entirely aware that it could be tough for Mikleo to maintain a fast rhythm when Sorey took advantage of his sensitivity, but he managed to regain his speed. Mouth beginning to ache from how much of Sorey he was taking in, he was grateful when the hand on his hair managed to grab on even tighter, not needing a warning for Sorey coming into his mouth, the warmth of his semen lapped up by Mikleo's tongue.

Slightly breathless, Sorey's hand reached for Mikleo's chin, lifting his head up. “Swallow,” he ordered, Mikleo already ready to do just that, simply waiting for Sorey's order first. Sorey wiped away some of the semen which had dribbled down his chin, bringing his thumb to Mikleo's mouth so his tongue could lick it off.

“That's it,” Sorey said. “You'll be wanting something in return now, won't you?”

“Please.”

“You really are polite today.”

Mikleo was startled when hands suddenly twisted his body around and pushed him down onto his stomach, letting out an involuntary whine at Sorey's erection being pressed against him, slowly grinding towards his backside. His head rested on the its side against the pillow underneath, teeth biting down onto his lip.

“The thing is though, Mikleo, is that I don't know what to do _first,”_ Sorey said, mocking a sigh, His fingers brushed against Mikleo's hip, edging around to his front, barely touching his erection. “I don't want you to reach an orgasm yet. So I wonder what I can do first that will make sure that doesn't happen?” His body then leaned over so his hot breath exhaled onto the side of Mikleo's neck, a shiver running down his spine. “Saying that, I can simply order you not to and then you won't, will you?”

Mikleo didn't know how to respond. He was ready to take any order, but saying yes would only mean that he would _definitely_ be denied for longer. Sorey understood his predicament, chuckling softly at a small whimper he received for pressing his body down more onto Mikleo, erection sliding in between his ass cheeks, but still not close enough.

“Let's see how well you can last,” Sorey said, shuffling back down, resting in between Mikleo's legs laid down onto the bed. He rested his hands on Mikleo's thighs, spreading them apart a little further. His head lowered to place kisses on them – slow, gentle presses of his lips which only caused Mikleo to grow more impatient. He then felt Sorey's hands moving themselves onto his hips, mewling at a tongue which licked teasingly at his entrance.

“You make the cutest noises,” Sorey murmured, before suddenly inserting his tongue.

“ _Ah –”_ Mikleo gasped loudly, letting out a moan as Sorey's tongue lapped inside him, hands tightening on his hips. “Oh God, Sorey...”

He was panting by the time Sorey's tongue delved into him a little deeper, the saliva forming causing it to run smoother by the minute. Convinced he was going to let out a scream, Mikleo's head turned into the pillow, muffling his embarrassing cries. His body felt as though as it was burning from pleasure, soon becoming desperate to reach its climax. Mikleo attempted to grind against the mattress in order to help himself, but the fingers gripping his hips dug deeper, nails digging grooves into his skin. He whimpered into the pillow, feeling as though his desperation was starting to cause dizziness. He needed more – his body was no longer accepting any less.

“S-Sorey,” Mikleo whined as he turned his head back to the side. “Please, I –”

Sorey pulled his tongue out suddenly, Mikleo able to hear the grin in his voice. “Yeah?”

“More,” he gasped out. “I need more than this.”

“Do you?” Sorey stated, placing a quick kiss onto Mikleo's lower back. “Oh, you _are_ shaking now.”

“Please...”

“Well...” Sorey pondered, fingers running over Mikleo's backside, before they were removed. “Nah, I can't right now.”

“W-What? Why not?”

“I'm thirsty. Maybe I should go get a drink.”

“No Sorey, you can't just –”

“Yeah, I really am, you know.” Sorey let out a deep feigned sigh. “Guess you'll have to wait for me.”

“Please –”

“I love how desperate you sound,” he said fondly, turning Mikleo's body around so he was laid on his side, Sorey pressing a kiss against his lips. “It's so feeble.”

“Sorey –” His words were interrupted by a hand pressing over his mouth.

“Enough of that,” Sorey said, voice lowering. “Please, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm the one in charge here. You do know that, right?”

Mikleo hesitated, before giving in and nodding.

“Not another word whilst your mouth is uncovered.”

Another nod caused Sorey to remove his firm hand. Mikleo was curious by the use of Sorey's words, but soon realised what they meant. After feeling the shuffling of Sorey's body, a piece of cloth was tightly pressed over his mouth, tied at the back of his head.

“You know what you're going to do whilst I'm gone?” Sorey questioned, lowering his body down by Mikleo's, brushing strands of hair away from his face. Mikleo shuddered from simply just from this – with his speech now deprived, too, he felt helpless even against an innocent touch. “You're _not_ going to grind yourself against those sheets, you're _not_ going to be able to call out after me. You're going to stay there like the good boy you are, thinking about what's going to happen when I'm back. Isn't that right, Mikleo?”

Mikleo nodded, body trembling slightly over Sorey's words.

“I can't say I trust you though, with how much you've been trying to sort out that dick of yours,” Sorey said, humming in thought. “What should I do about that? … Ah! I know.”

Sorey's body slid off the bed, Mikleo easily expecting what he was about to do. His assumptions were correct when Sorey turned Mikleo onto his back and began to wrap more rope around his legs, tying his thighs and calves together. Sliding two fingers underneath, Sorey sat up with satisfaction, throwing the remaining rope onto the floor.

“That's better,” he commented lightly, before rolling Mikleo back onto his side. “And that's more comfortable for your arms, isn't it?” he asked, grinning. His voice grew serious and much darker when he lowered back down. “If I even just find that you've rolled to the other side of the bed, I'll leave you here for much, much longer,” he warned, before he settled back up again, feet sliding onto the floor. He walked over to the door, looking back at Mikleo, calling cheerfully to him in his usual voice. “Shouldn't be long!”

Then the door shut after him, leaving Mikleo in a dreadful silence.

Sorey had gotten exactly what he wanted upon doing this. Sorey's words had made him picture what would happen once Sorey returned, imagining fingers forcing their way inside him, being pounded into the mattress – his hands clenched into fists, body shaking. His body was still screaming for more, never meeting its climax and needing to do so. It caused his head to spin, his yearning for Sorey to be inside him increasing along with his exhaustion, arisen from his mind's exertion.

Whilst in reality Sorey couldn't have been gone for _that_ long, in Mikleo's darkened, controlled world, it felt like hours. His body didn't calm down for even a second, begging silently for Sorey's return. Before long, his ears could pick up Sorey's cheerful voice and laughter in a hallway nearby, apparently stopping to talk to someone during his outing, as though he hadn't left his desperate partner bound inside his room. Mikleo screamed in his mind out of frustration. Sorey _had_ to hurry up; how long was Mikleo supposed to last?

_'He knows exactly what he's doing,'_ he thought to himself. _'He knows just how much this would get to me.'_

The wait was so torturous, the anticipation building to such a large extent that he felt utterly perplexed by the time the door open and shut softly.

“There we go!” exclaimed Sorey's cheerful voice, a complete opposite to how it would expected to be in this situation. “Can't exactly have myself getting dehydrated.”

Miikleo still hadn't moved as Sorey placed a glass down on the bedside table. His hand stroked Mikleo's hair softly, twirling its silvery strands in between his fingers.

“Still shaking,” he said quietly. “Desperation?” He lowered down to press a kiss on Mikleo's head. “Don't worry, you deserve an award for waiting here.” He took a moment to then nibble gently at his neck, Mikleo's head rising to give him more access. His nerves seemed to be electrified – he needed any contact from Sorey, even something as light as this.

“Now, then,” Sorey said, hand squeezing Mikleo's backside. “You're not too out of it for this, are you?”

Mikleo shook his head, not quite perplexed enough to not take in Sorey's words. His body squirmed weakly from Sorey's touch, not holding enough strength to cause Sorey to retaliate. There was a small chuckle, Sorey's grasp tightening, a muffled moan unable to be heard from behind Mikleo's gag.

“Then that's what you're getting. You'll have to hold on for a minute though, okay? These ropes are in the way of you spreading your legs for me.”

If Mikleo had been able to speak, he would've been tempted to say that after feeling as though he had already been waiting for hours, a minute ought to have passed in a hurry, even though this would have postponed what he wanted yet again. Sorey's fingers fumbled at the ropes on his legs to untie them, letting out a small sigh once he finished at Mikleo thighs.

“It's a shame, because these ropes look beautiful on you,” he said, dangling one of them before tossing it to the side. “But at least you're still helpless.”

Mikleo was pushed onto his stomach before Sorey leaned over to the beside table, reaching for the bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers, returning back to Mikleo. Sorey's hands pulled up his hips, exhausted, shaking legs struggling to keep himself upright without the use of his hands, but even with his airy mind, he still had some ounce of determination to stay in place for Sorey.

“Spread them a little more,” Sorey ordered, watching with a grin as Mikleo did so immediately. “Good boy.”

His left hand gripped at Mikleo's hip, his right trailing down Mikleo's crack. His body shuddered, mouth desperate to let out a whine. But unlike previously, the finger which lingered teasingly eventually entered, sending a jolt of pleasure through Mikleo's body. The rhythm was picked up quickly, the sensation it caused almost unbearable after all of his waiting.

“This won't do,” Sorey said after a moment, Mikleo screaming mentally when he pulled his finger out. But it wasn't to tease like Mikleo thought it was – he was now reaching for the knot of Mikleo's gag to untie it. “As hopeless as I want you to be, I love hearing your whimpers.”

Mikleo inhaled deeply, relieved to finally be able to take deep breaths through his mouth. He let out one of Sorey's loved whimpers when a finger was pushed back inside him again, the sound immediately causing Sorey to shudder.

“Yeah, just like that one,” he said, increasing his speed. “You're so cute, Mikleo. You always sound so helpless.”

“S-Sorey,” Mikleo said, his voice beginning to sound hoarse. “Another, _please_ use another...”

“Another, you say? I don't know about _that...”_

“P-Please...”

“Please what?”

“Please, sir,” he pleaded. “Use two, I-I can't...” He couldn't finish his words, only able to whine softly when Sorey's finger pulled out.

“You sound adorable begging,” Sorey smiled fondly. “So I _guess_ I'll comply.”

Mikleo let out a broken moan as Sorey's index and middle finger forced their way inside, regaining the fast rhythm he had been previous using. Sorey's other hand held tightly onto Mikleo's thigh, noticing how its trembling was increasing from the muscles keeping him in place. Grinning to himself, Sorey inserted a third finger, which caused Mikleo to throw his head back.

“ _Fuck,_ Sorey –” he gasped loudly, biting roughly down onto his lip as his head fell back down, too exhausted to keep it held back. He panted as the fingers pushed back and forth, searching for that one spot – _there._ Mikleo let out a scream, head burying into the pillow to muffle the sound. He moaned into it, almost certain that his body couldn't take any more of this without him finally reaching an orgasm. Sorey wasn't having any of it, however. The hand on Mikleo's thigh removed itself from it, trailing around his body to grasp his erection, which had been left so untouched that it was almost painful.

“You really want to come, don't you?” Sorey asked softly, never once stopping his fingering as he spoke. Mikleo's head remained buried in the pillow, too embarrassed by the noises he was making to lift it. “Hey. Answer me.”

“Y-Yes,” Mikleo gasped out, turning his head to the side. “I – ah – I need it, I can't...”

“You can, Mikleo. You're going to, because I can do much worse than leave you in a room for half an hour.”

Mikleo swallowed, finding both relief and frustration in Sorey releasing his erection. He let out another whine when Sorey's fingers left him, though it at least gave the hope of receiving something more.

“Now then, Mikleo,” Sorey started, reaching for his belt to pull down his trousers once again. “What do you want now?”

“Y-You to be inside me,” Mikleo stammered, mind barely with him any more.

“Oh, my fingers again?”

“No, don't – you know what I mean...”

“I do?”

“Just – just fuck me, _please...”_

“All right, all right,” Sorey said, grabbing the lube again to spread it over himself. “You've been waiting long enough.”

The scream Mikleo released from Sorey pushing himself inside was evidence on its own of how much Mikleo had been waiting in torture for this. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, mostly from utter relief, before they shut closed, a broken moan leaving his mouth as Sorey began to maintain a steady speed. Sorey smiled at the sound, leaning his body forward more to stoke a hand into Mikleo's hair.

“That's it, babe,” he said quietly, Mikleo whimpering when the hand grasped the strands in between his fingers. “Don't hold that back, all right?”

“Ha-Harder, Sorey,” Mikleo panted. _“Please."_

Another scream left him as Sorey did just that, relentless thrusts causing Mikleo's mind to lose itself further, the only thing able to stay there was the pleasure coursing its way through his body, the increasing, overwhelming need to reach his climax. Yet he couldn't, because he knew that Sorey wasn't finished. His mewls were a clear sign of this desperation, torn between just letting himself go but doing as Sorey says, because he was habitually obedient to the voice of who he belonged to, and Sorey knew that all too well.

He no longer cared about hiding his face in the pillow to muffle his voice, or biting down on his lip for the sole purpose of keeping himself quiet – Sorey wanted to hear him, and his mind was becoming far too gone for him to care for embarrassment. His desperate moans and high-pitched whimpers only caused Sorey to go faster, making the most of Mikleo being able to hold on.

The hand in his hair soon released it and edged round, holding onto Mikleo's throat and lifting his head back.

“Every part of you is mine,” Sorey said, voice low and quiet. “You belong to me. Okay, Mikleo?”

“I-I know,” Mikleo gasped out. “I'm – _ah –_ I'm yours, Sorey. O-Only yours.”

Following those words, his head fell down onto the pillow weakly once his throat was released, the hand which had been gripping it reaching down his torso. It teased his body first, stroking over his nipples and slender waistline, before slowly trailing over his hips and to his erection, never once slowing down his thrusts into Mikleo.

“What do you want now?” he asked, two fingers stroking lightly up and down. “Release?”

“P-Please,” Mikleo pleaded, barely able to say anything else. The teasing was causing him to whine quietly, frustration managing to increase even further. He was losing all sense of coherence by now, his body trembling more than ever as it screamed at him for holding himself back.

“Come on, I know you can beg more than that.” He smirked at the helpless weak moan he received from tightening his grip slightly.

“Please, I-I can't...” His words trailed off, teeth biting down on his lip for a moment as he tried to ground himself enough to respond, Sorey's hits against his prostrate certainly not helping. “Please, just – ah – just let me, _please_ just let me...”

Sorey planted a kiss on Mikleo's back softly. “Okay, you've lasted long enough.” Mikleo inhaled sharply as Sorey's hand finally began to pick up speed, his moans becoming weaker and quieter, certain that his body was going to fall. Sorey seemed to notice this, moving a hand away from Mikleo's hip to wrap his arm firmly under Mikleo's torso.

“Go on, Mikleo,” he said quietly, shuddering from the whimper Mikleo let out from the tighter hold on him. With a scream of Sorey's name, his cum finally splattered onto the bed underneath him, the relief unlike anything he had ever felt before. Left gasping for breath, energy lost from his body, he relied on Sorey's hold to keep him upright. The rhythm Sorey had kept up stayed at the same speed until he came himself with a groan, Mikleo releasing a cry as he did so. The thrusts slowed until he pulled out, allowing Mikleo to fall down onto the bed, still trying to regulate his breathing.

Breathless himself, Sorey wasted no time in reaching for the blindfold covering Mikleo's eyes to untie it, though considering he didn't open his eyes once it was removed, it was a little pointless to have done that first. His hands then fumbled with the ropes tied around Mikleo's torso and arms, rubbing over the red marks gently with his fingers once they had loosened.

“Does it hurt?” Sorey asked, receiving a slow shake of Mikleo's head in response. Sorey then grabbed a scrap piece of cloth, poured a little of his glass of water over it, and slowly wiped the cum away from himself, Mikleo and the bed sheets. He discarded it to one side, leaning down to place a kiss on Mikleo's cheek. One eye finally opened, a small smile on his face. “Feeling okay?”

“I'm exhausted.” Mikleo let out a chuckle, eyes closed again. “You're _such_ an asshole.”

“It wasn't too much, was it?” Sorey asked with worry.

“It wasn't,” Mikleo replied gently. “If I needed us to stop, then we would have. It's as simple as that.”

Sorey sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.” He was about to settle down besides Mikleo before he thought of something else, first. He first unbuttoned his shirt to drape it over Mikleo's body, unable to not smile from how cute Mikleo always looked underneath it. He then went on to searching for a bottle of lotion, which he squirted onto his fingers. They then reached for each of Mikleo's arms gently, having to roll him onto his back briefly to reach them both.

“You don't have to do that. I said they don't hurt.”

“I don't care, they're bound to end up burning a little, even if you don't notice.” An amused grin grew on his face. “What about your ass?”

“Oh yeah, that's _definitely_ burning. Better get on that.”

Sorey laughed in amusement, gently rubbing some of the lotion on the cheeks. “That didn't hurt too much, did it?”

“You only hit me a few times. Plus, isn't that the point? You're not exactly meant to tickle or something."

“Yeah, but I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt _too_ much.”

Mikleo chuckled in amusement. “You're such a dork,” he said, before humming appreciatively. “With all the joking aside, that _is_ helping.”

“I'm glad.” He smiled when Mikleo let out a yawn, which was probably already the dozenth time he had done so since they had finished. “You should sleep.”

“Maybe soon. I'm enjoying this for now.”

Sorey's smile grew, removing his hand and settling next to Mikleo. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss lightly on the back of his neck.

“How was that for a comeback, then?” he asked, grinning.

“Way too over the top. I only teased you a _bit.”_

“I just had to show you who's better at it.”

Mikleo chuckled softly. “Well, you sure did that.” He yawned again, hand rubbing at his eyes. “Fine, I'll admit it, you did more than I expected and it was pretty good.”

“Just 'good'?” Sorey pouted. “That's unfair.”

“ _I'm_ unfair?”

“Okay, I can accept being called that.” Sorey pressed a kiss against Mikleo's hair. “I still love you.”

“I love you too, even if you are still  _definitely_ an asshole.”

Following his words came another yawn, before Sorey felt his body relax more. It didn't take long for his breathing to become deeper, his exhaustion finally taking over. Sorey was laid awake for a while after it, simply appreciating the warmth of Mikleo in his arms and the gentle sound of his breaths, before sleep eventually took him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud that I managed to write 7,000 words of porn with no plot to be honest.
> 
> I just want to quickly say thank you for the wonderful feedback I receive on this series! So many of you are wonderfully mature with your comments and give really genuine feedback. It's made me much more confident with uploading these!
> 
> You're always free to give me suggestions; sex toys is something I'll probably delve into at some point (I would have actually included them here, but it didn't feel right in this universe) and I have a few other ideas, but I'm still always up to hearing what people want to see. I may just use your idea if I fall in love with it and know how I'd write it!
> 
> Anyway, thank you as always for reading!


End file.
